Strawberry Kisses
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After a discovery of some strawberry bushes with Iris, Cilan get's a idea of a game that winds up becoming their first kiss! a sweet Wishfulshipping story that i find highly adorable! R&R


Strawberry Kisses

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region as Cilan called out to Ash and Iris, "It's Lunch time~! Food is ready" as he brought out a scrumptious plate of sandwiches and cups of orange juice to drink. The two trainers rushed up and smiled down to the tray of delicious food.

"You always know what to make at the right time Cilan, thanks!" Ash said as he started to stuff his face full of sandwiches as his Pokémon started to eat their already prepared food by Cilan. Iris gazed into Cilan's eyes and said to him, "Thanks a bunch, so why haven't you had any yet? You usually start to join us as soon as Ash starts to choke on his food."

Cilan chuckled as he wagged his finger across his face and said, "As a Pokémon Connoisseur I have to make sure that you, my party group, is cared for first and that everyone has what they need to eat happily." Iris just smiled and then laughed as she motioned Cilan forward and whispered in his ear, "After lunch there's something I need to show you, alright?" Cilan smiled and nodded, "Sure."

After they all ate their lunch, Ash went back to training with Pikachu as Cilan followed the jungle girl through the forest and moved some bushes to see a beautiful sight of a waterfall with many young baby Pokémon playing in the spring of fresh water.

"Wow this is beautiful, a definite piece of paradise in the wild." Cilan said as Iris held his hand and lead him to a bunch of bushes near the water fall to find strawberry plants behind it, "I wanted to show you some fresh produce that I found while training with Axeu, and they would be great for a desert or something." Iris said as she picked one of and put it in her mouth as she gave one to Cilan.

Cilan smiled his gentle smile and then had an idea, he smiled a mischievous grin and then replied to Iris, "Ya these would be great to make a desert out of and some fresh jam with, also I have challenge for you." This caught Iris's attention; she loved it when she was asked to a challenge.

He held up his strawberry and said, "We both bite an end of this Strawberry and we walk it across the field back to the tree without dropping it, whoever lets it drop has to do whatever the other says for an entire week." Iris blushed and Cilan caught it and said to her teasingly, "Is that sunburn or are you blushing?"

"N-No! And for your information I accept the challenge!" she stammered back as Cilan laughed and stepped closer to Iris's body and replied, "Then here we go, do you want to bite the strawberry first? Or do you want me to?" Iris thought about this for a second and finally said, "I'll start off first."

So she bit the Strawberry and as Cilan bent in to bit the other half, Iris's face began to blush new shades and her whole body started turning into a nervous wreck. As he finally had his end they started to walk together hand in hand across the field to the tree, making sure the Strawberry didn't drop.

"_Alright were doing good! We're almost to the tree and neither of us will have to do what each other says!" _ Iris thought confidently, but as soon as she had thought it they tripped over a rock and they both fell down with a thump.

As soon as they opened their eyes they blushed as red as a Tomato berry, the strawberry had fallen out of their lips and now the only thing that was touching them was each other's. Iris and Cilan both couldn't believe what the fall had caused, with Iris on top of Cilan out of him protecting her , but their bodies started to non reply to their minds as they slowly melted in the warm embrace of the other's soft lips.

They stayed like that for a good 2 minutes and as they parted they gazed into each other's eyes with a new light. They slowly started smile and Cilan said, "Well who do you think won, me or you?" Iris laughed and then laid down onto his warm body as he wrapped his arms around her as she replied, "I Think we both won here, definitely."

After that afternoon they headed back, hand in hand to the camp ground as newly Boyfriend and Girlfriend and they would enjoy for now on every moment they shared throughout their adventures in the Unova region. 


End file.
